


As it Burned

by Osomatsu_niisan



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator | Five Nights at Freddy's 6, Other, Post-Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator | Five Nights at Freddy's 6, fire tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osomatsu_niisan/pseuds/Osomatsu_niisan
Summary: As everyone knows, Freddy Fazbear's burned to the ground by a mysterious cassette man, to allow the spirits trapped inside Lefty, Scraptrap, Scrap Baby and Molten Freddy to move on. But, what happened to other animatronics inside the location as the fire raged?





	As it Burned

Smoke. The foul smell hit Foxy's nostrils. The rockstar's green eyes flickered in fear.

On his russet shoulder, his parrot's wings fluttered in anxiety, feathers drifting to the tiled ground of the pizzeria. He couldn't see the fire, but the fox could sense its presence. He knew what was going on behind the curtains at the nonchalant children's establishment, what Henry had been planning. To free the spirits stuck inside... those four and finally end their everlasting nightmare, but had the man really chosen arson?

The smell wafted through the main room, hitting the noses of the animatronics perched inside. "What is that awful smell?" commented Orville Elephant, waving his hand in front of his curled trunk. Foxy carefully eased down from the stage he was stationed on, being careful not to tumble due to his peg leg. He didn't want to end up damaging his servos by careless hop. "Orville, I believe it's smoke," Mr. Hippo replied from beside Orville, the hippo's eyes half open.

What struck Foxy as odd was the lack of any traces of burning flames. No traces of orange and yellow light were tearing through the building, so were they safe? Or would the fire continue to consume the pizzeria, destroying all of the innocent animatronics? Had the plan been thought through properly? Foxy's tail swished through the air as anxiety piloted his head.

"Smoke? There's fire?" Chica piped up, her maracas falling and rolling off of the stage, clattering with a noise. "I smell it too!" Happy Frog nervously added. "That's fire, aight," Pig Patch mumbled from his lean against the leftmost wall, silently picking at the strings of his weathering banjo. "Then why aren't we doing anything? It could incinerate us!" Bonnie perked up, his ears falling into his line of vision. 

"It's no use getting out, Bon. Ain't nobody gonna want us after th'... rumors," Nedd Bear piped up from a seat at one of the many, oblong party tables strewn with colorful hats, plates and napkins. As much as Foxy would prefer otherwise, it was true. If they got out, and the manager didn't make it out, where would they go? No business wanted to associate with the name Freddy Fazbear anymore, lest they be shunned. Everyone knew what events had happened at the original locations.

"Well, I don't want to end up a charred mess!" Bonnie protested, hopping off the stage. "There's fire?" Mr. Hippo had finally registered that yes, the building was indeed on fire. "What if the fire don't make it down here? Have any of ya's considered that?" Nedd confronted, but was drowned out by a shriek. Everyone's heads whipped to face Happy Frog, who seemed to be trembling by a doorway. Smoke pillowed out of the door's frame, and orange haze illuminating the small frog animatronic.

"It's spreadin', all right," Chica's pink eyes widened, and Foxy's parrot began to rapidly pace on his russet shoulders, its feet digging into Foxy's shoulders. "We have to do something, then!" Bonnie clamored again. "Jeez, calm down, Bonnie," Chica turned to the blue rabbit, hopping down from the stage to offer him a hug. Freddy finally piped up, clearing his throat with a loud cough. Everyone instinctively looked over at the bear. Unofficially, he was the leader.

Everyone knew that back in the original Freddy's establishments, Freddy Fazbear had always led his animatronic cohorts, and since this Freddy himself, dubbed Rockstar Freddy by management, was one of many Fazbears from the line, he had the shoes of his predecessors to fill. 

"Yes? What is it?" Orville asked, his eyes widening in anticipation of what the bear had to say. "All of you, calm down!" Freddy began, in a louder voice than usual, presumably to gather the attention of his fellow animatronics, who were all already trained on him. "But, it's burning! We don't have much time left!" Bonnie complained, and Freddy nodded. "I'm aware of that, Bonnie," he stated in a flat voice.

"Th' fact that this here restaurant don't have sprinklers be a hazard," Nedd huffed under his breath, but nobody really heard him. "How are we gonna get out! Freddy Fazbear's is a huge no-no for companies to associate themselves with, unless they wanna have terrible reputations! Nobody's gonna take us in!" Happy Frog added, her purple eyes wide with fear.

Freddy's head dipped, as if weighing his options. "Well, I'm not gonna wait for you guys to turn to suicide by fire! I'm getting myself out!" Bonnie shouted, bolting towards the door, Chica tearing after him. Bonnie pulled at the doors, his ears twitching in anxiety. Mr. Hippo's blue eyes finally slid open, and Orville grabbed his friend's wrist. "I say, there's a fire?" the purple hippo inquired, with Orville countering with a rapid nod of his head.

The flames licked higher to the roof, dashing into the room with orange and yellow lights illuminating the area. The various objects and playthings for kids to entertain themselves with were turning to ash, melting and catching on fire themselves. Bonnie was still pulling at the doors, attempting to budge them open into the daylight. 

Down the doorway, Foxy's ears could pick up what seemed to be screaming, and robotic yells. The four. They were burning slowly, and their pain sounded human-like, which was the most unsettling part in Foxy's mind. Happy Frog bolted across the room, away from the smoldering toys. She grabbed Bonnie's waist, as if attempting to help the rabbit loosen the door. 

Freddy hopped off the stage, and Nedd rose from the stool he'd been sitting at. Orville hurriedly pulled Mr. Hippo towards the crowd at the door. Foxy stumbled over, being careful to not trip. His parrot's claws perched into his head. The doors continued to make a clang as they were pushed and pulled at. "They... won't open!" Bonnie exclaimed worriedly, and Chica pulled him away. Freddy turned to face the doorway as the screams wafted down.

"Are the doors locked?!" Happy Frog chirped worriedly, and Freddy shook his head. "No. They wouldn't suddenly lock up in a fire, and it's not after hours, either. We just had the party wrap up an hour ago," he reassured everyone. "Get out of the way. Lemme try," Nedd poked. Everyone gave the light bear a confused look. Stepping away from the door, Chica shrugged her shoulders. "If ya want," she mumbled. 

Nedd rubbed his arms, as if preparing to rip something from the ground. He grabbed the door handles, struggled and eventually, the doors came loose. They slammed against the walls in a loud thud, and instantaneously, the animatronics began to shove their way out, Bonnie and Happy Frog escaping in tandem. Foxy glanced over his shoulder at the burning wreckage of his home, and if he were able to cry, he would. He wished he hadn't though, upon seeing a figure trying to clamber out of the burning show.

A black bear, similar to Freddy, but he had one yellow eye, and his top hat and bowtie were red in color. His eyelid was also red, similar to his cheeks. His muzzle, stomach and the rings around his eyes were a lighter gray, and he stared right at Foxy, a malicious face contorted into that mask. It was Lefty, one of the Four. Foxy didn't want to believe Lefty was one, considering his brief time performing alongside the other animatronics. It was a shock to learn Lefty had been stowing one of the spirits, becoming one of the Four, all along.

That was when Foxy hightailed it and ran. He burst into the daylight, faster than he thought he could ever move. The doors slammed shut behind him, and he huffed as he stumbled to Bonnie and Freddy, who both helped him to stand upright. Foxy's yellow gaze swung to his once called home. Fire and smoke spiraled into the sky, the friendly exterior melting and deteriorating due to the intense heat.

The parking lot was empty, and the swarm of orange and yellow and red circled the pizzeria like a snake coiled around its victim. "Is everyone okay? Did everyone get out okay?" Freddy called, abandoning Foxy's side to check that everyone was well. Time continued to pass, and as the pizzeria burned to nothing but ash, Foxy noticed movement.

The door opened to the pizzeria again, and Foxy seized, afraid he'd see Lefty stagger out into the daylight, flames blazing his body to ash. Thankfully, the exiting figure was not the former entertainer.

Instead, it was a man, dressed in a navy jacket and jeans, dressed like a manager. He had combed brown hair that hung down in front of his eyes, and his shoes seemed to just be withering white sneakers. His jean legs were rolled up slightly, and cradled in his arms was a small, white bear with a pinkish-purple snout, a top hat and pink cheeks. The bear's blue eyes were huge, as if it'd seen something traumatizing.

Foxy's eyes lit up in recognition. It was the night guard, the manager of this location, who had planned to revive the chain, an entrepreneur. He was always looking out for the animatronics and establishment, checking back up at night on them. One time, he had snuck a bar of candy to each animatronic for a job well done. His eyes met the crowd of robots as a firetruck pulled into the lot, its sirens whining and blaring as firemen hopped out.

"Are you guys okay? Helpy was worried that you guys weren't okay," he said when he got closer, the bear, who Foxy guessed was Helpy, squirming in his arms. "Yeah, we're all fine," Bonnie breathed, and Helpy hopped from the manager's arms, hopping over to Freddy's leg and holding onto it, prompting the bear to pick up the smaller bear.

They all looked on as the restaurant burned, the firemen too late to save its fate. The building had already nearly leveled itself in the flames, leaving nothing but ash where Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria had once stood. "Our home..." Happy Frog whimpered, and Nedd consoled her by putting his arm around her. The manager's eyes seemed to sadden, and the animatronics' faces dropped. "The job is done," the manager whispered under his breath.

Silence filled the air as the animatronics looked on. "Now what're we going to do...?" asked Orville, and the animatronics' gazes met.

"Well... we could try to rebuild, and we could try to come back again. The main problem's finished. Nobody said that Freddy's had to move on with the spirits from those four," the manager shrugged. "Aye, that sounds like a plan!" Foxy barked, and the animatronics clamored. The manager slipped his phone from his pocket, and pushed a button.

"Hello? Fazbear Entertainment? Can we... start over? The deed's done,"


End file.
